A New Future (Storyline)
Note this is not finshed and if your woundering what happend to the old info here I have decided to go another way with this idea which i think will make a better story. This was renamed, formerly know as' Modern Zombies (PaC)'. Characters Group 161 (Playable) *Group 161 is a group which is dedicated to find out about Group 935 and it's technolgy. Group 161 is an Amercian group which was created by the Amercian goverment. The group is very simalr to the Group Peter McCane was in and infact they often compared and shared data they had found. However Group 161 had not had much luck in finding out about Group 935 they knew were the memebers of the group did most there work (Der Riese) but not much else, untill the kindnapped Hoch (find out about him below). However Hoch was not much help to them at the time. When they find out Hoch does not know much they think of killing him and try to get more research on Group 935, however Hoch had a weapon on him which could earse short term memory (he was working on it before he was kidnapped), the weapon was only small and was a grenade type weapon so it was hid in his pocket when kidnapped. When he used the weapon he acted as a member of Group 161 to stay alive and get back to Group 935. *Even know Hoch made the members of Group 161 that kidnapped him foget about him they still did not trust him as non of them could remeber him but they did not tell him this. Hoch (Playable) *Hoch was a scientist for Group 935. He was capturedy by an group trying to learn about Group 935 (named Group 161), however Hoch was only a small part of Group 935 and did not know of any thing other than weapons he and others had created there, but Group 161 did not belive him and torched him for more infomation (which he did not know about). Also Hoch did not trust any one other than his friend, Peter McCain (Peter McCain would always talk to Hoch and eventually Hoch stated to trust him). Peter McCain *Peter McCain was an OSS spy ent to infiltrate Group 935. He originally worked as a lab assistant at Der Riese, but was then transferred to Verrückt, another Group 935-controlled facility. When Peter's handler suspected his identity had been compromised, a Marine Recon Team led by Tank Dempsey was sent to Verrückt to rescue him. He was killed before they arrived. *Hoch did not know of Peter been a spy. *The only reason Peter talked to Hoch was to get more infomation about Group 935 (Hoch did not know this). *When Peter was killed Hoch thought he wasn't safe at Group 935 anymore as he did not trust any one else, also not many people knew to well so he thought they would never realise he wass gone. Hovever he had worked with people on weapons (one of these people was Richtofen). *While escapeing Hoch was captured by Group 161. Story Maps This following list shows the maps in the storyline: Verrückte Wald Verrückte Wald is a map set in the forest (however it's a bulding in the forest not acualy the forest) of Verrückt shortly after the events of the zombie out break. Group 161 are looking for the unnamed group looking for Peter McCain. However Group 161 did not know the other group were all dead (except for one member of that group, Tank Dempsey who was kidnapped by Richtofen). Category:PaC Category:Storylines